fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Case
Hard Case es el tercer o cuarto capítulo de In Sheep's Clothing, el cuarto episodio de The Wolf Among Us. El orden depende si se eligió primero la tienda de empeños (tercer capítulo) o la carnicería (siendo éste el cuarto). Desarrollo Elección de Lucky Pawn (tercer capítulo) ISC Lucky Pawn Exterior.png ISC Haggling.png ISC In A Huff.png Al llegar a la tienda, se encontrará con Jack Horner tras el mostrador y Mr. Toad tratando de venderle algo. Como es de esperar, su presencia no les agrada. *Where's your glamour, Toad? *This is official business *Just get out, Toad *... Toad intenta venderle un abrigo a Jack, aunque este se niega: *Can you hurry up? *Isn't that Faith's coat? *Go before I take the coat *... Jack sigue reacio al no encontrarle uso, y Toad sigue enfadado ya que necesita el dinero para los glamours que le obligan a usar: *I don't set the glamour prices *This is your own fault *Snow might help you out *... Luego Toad acaba insinuando el tema de los préstamos, que Jack se afana en esconder: *You're talking about the Crooked Man *These loans aren't worth it *The loans are why I'm here *... ISC Toad Angry.png ISC Flipping Off Toad.png ISC Lawrence's Dagger.png Toad deja a los dos hombres seguir con su conversación, abandonando el lugar. No obstante, Bigby le ordena que deje el abrigo, enfadándose al no tener otro método para pagarse los glamours: *Toad money (Toad recordará eso) *Fine, take the coat and go *I told you, leave the coat *... Luego insinuará no encontrar diferencia entre la Oficina de Trabajo de Fabletown y las malas prácticas de Crooked Man: *We're nothing like the Crooked Man *I'm sorry, alright! *There's always the Farm! *... Una vez se ha ido Toad, Bigby empieza a preguntar por la relación entre el local y Crooked; aludiendo al hacha de Woodsman que había sido empeñada y terminó teniendo Bloody Mary: *I'm asking the questions (Jack recordará eso) *It will lead to the Crooked Man *That, and Beauty's loan *... :Si Bigby contesta que él hace las preguntas, aparecerá otra ronda de las mismas: *Was the axe here? *Get me the manager *What about these loans? *... ::Si le responde sobre el hacha, acabará hablando sobre una posible armería, la cual niega que exista: *What if I find one? *Mind if I look around? *Beauty said it was here *... ::Si pregunta por el encargado, dirá que es él mismo, y continuará al siguiente punto que con el hacha sin otra segunda ronda de preguntas. :Anteriormente, si preguntó también por la deuda de Beauty, se excusará con que la gente está desesperada y pide préstamos, pero luego no los devuelve, respondiendo: *Like what kind of things? *You're saying he kills them *Enough. Get the manager *... :Tras dar su explicación, continuará a través del mismo punto que las dos opciones descritas. ISC Ax Card.png ISC Questioning Jack.png ISC Jersey and Woody Returning.png Jack se excusará con que tiene que cerrar la tienda ya, pudiendo preguntar por Jersey. *I'm going to look around *Tell me about Jersey *You're hiding something *... A continuación, los dos acuerdan que Bigby eche un vistazo mientras Jack cierra el negocio para el público. Entre los objetos de la sala principal se pueden examinar un yunque, la estatua de Crane (que Jack le robó), la daga de Lawrence, las vitrinas de exposición, una bola de cristal, un alfiletero, una urna o el cartel de neón. Si pregunta por la daga, Jack no sabrá quien fue su vendedor, replicando: *How can you not know? *Who would have pawned this? *It's sad to see it here *... Luego le replicará lo difícil que es sobrevivir en Fabletown: *I know what it's like *You're better off than you think *You try being Sheriff *... Finalmente observará una de las vitrinas vacías, que contenía anteriormente el hacha del Leñador, conversado con él sobre la misma: *Did the Woodsman pawn it? *When was Mary here? *You lied to me! *... ISC Hiya Fellas.png ISC Jersey Bragging.png ISC It Was Here.png Jack sigue reticente acerca de la relación del hacha con Bloody Mary, aunque Wolf sigue con el tema: *I want the truth *Tell me or else! (Jack recordará eso) *Him (Jack recordará eso) *... Luego seguirá con el interrogatorio: *Why did she want THIS axe? *Where does she live? *Did she tell you anything? *... La conversación es interrumpida por Jersey y Woodsman, queriendo recuperar el segundo su hacha. El primero le replica haberla empeñado, aunque él asegura que se la robaron y sabe de ella porque Grendel la vio. *Relax, Woody *The Jersey Devil right? *Hiya, fellas *... ISC Sting.png ISC Face Slam.png ISC Needles.png Finalmente le aseguran al leñador que su hacha no está aquí, para luego recriminarle Jersey a Wolf que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no le haga perder tiempo: *Watch your attitude *You're talking to me now *I've got questions for you *... A continuación, Jersey se ríe del encuentro que tuvo anteriormente con Bloody Mary y del que salió mal parado, ridiculizando la capacidad de Wolf: *Tell me what you know! *Didn't happen like that *Fuck you, Jersey *... La pareja es interrumpida por Woodsman, que ha descubierto que su hacha fue vendida en la tienda. Es entonces cuando se enfrenta a Jersey y empiezan a combatir, pudiendo retener a uno de ellos: *Jersey *Woody :Si se retuvo a Jersey, la siguiente respuesta del detective será: *Back OFF Jersey! *Jersey watch yourself *Jersey *... ::A continuación, realizará algunos comandos para golpear a Jersey contra las vidrieras. ISC Jersey Devil.png ISC Woody V Jersey.png ISC Wolfed.png :Por el contrario, si se retuvo a Woodsman la conversación será con él: *Don't piss me off *What's wrong with you? *Just go home Woody! *... ::En esta ocasión, Woody seguirá atacando a Jersey, pudiendo detenerle o dejarle que siga con sus acciones: *Him *Him En cualquier caso, un Jersey malherido empezará su transformación hacia su estado real. Luego acorralará a Woody, pero Bigby le dará una patada para alejarle y aterrizar en la pared. El combate continuará, siguiendo el quick time event con una serie de comandos para abatirle. Mientras, Leñador encontrará su hacha escondida en un armario. Con la ayuda de Woody y su hacha, la pareja consigue retener a Jersey, para luego seguir interrogándole. La criatura no puede darle demasiados detalles sobre Crooked Man, ya que es un hombre misterioso sin una dirección concreta. Luego comenta que hay una puerta mágica que permite llegar hacia él, pero está en constante movimiento y no es fácil de encontrar, afirmando que Crane lo hizo con Magic Mirror: ISCT Jersey Devil.png ISCT Wolf Chase.png ISC Door Slam.png *I can't use the mirror *How do YOU contact him? *Why should I trust you? *... Jersey revela que tiene el espejo roto, algo que Bigby no había contado, así que se pregunta cuál es su método para tener esos datos: *How do you know it's broken? *Oh yeah? I got you *him (Jersey recordará eso) *... ISC Impaled.png ISCT Woodsman Pawn Shop.png ISC Found The Axe.png Finalmente deduce que Crane está con ellos, así que él es la ventana hacia Crooked Man. El trozo de cristal que queda está en la carnicería, debiendo ir a dicho lugar. *Is Mary there? *If you're lying, I'll come back *Why are you telling me this? *... ISC Axe In The Head.png ISC Questioning Jersey.png ISC Questions Answered.png A continuación, Jersey vuelve a recordarle las chicas muertas, afirmando que si lo están es porque Crooked lo quiso: *Him Up *Leave *Him Out Ya fuera de la casa de empeños, Woody le pide un cigarrillo: *him one *Nope *What do I look like ? *... ISC Got A Smoke.png ISC Bros.png ISC Get That Fucker.png El Leñador afirma que Jersey estaba equivocado; y él puede hacer algo por lo que le ocurrió a las chicas: atrapar al culpable. *I'm planning on it *I'll do my job *That's all I'm doing *... La última opción es despedirse de él: *You gonna be OK? *I'll see you around *What's next for you? *in the Cab ISC Woody Walking Off.png ISC You Know Me.png ISC Taxi.png Elección de la carnicería (cuarto capítulo) Si se eligió primero la carnicería, y este capítulo es el cuarto; Bigby llegará al atardecer, con la tienda ya cerrada y Woodsman y Jersey discutiendo. Al preguntarle a Jack por lo que ocurre, este se evadirá del tema y acabará yéndose rápidamente. Bigby abrirá la puerta, para presenciar la misma discusión entre el dueño la tienda y el Leñador, que se queja por haber vendido su hacha robada. Desde ese momento, el transcurso será idéntico al momento en que puede separar a uno u otro. Una vez el combate finaliza, el interrogatorio difiere de la otra opción; dado que Wolf ya sabe del espejo y le pregunta en concreto por el fragmento que falta: *Where do I find the Crooked Man? *Oh yeah? I got you *him (Jersey recordará eso) *... Luego Jersey le habla sobre Crane: *Show me Crane's stuff *Why are you telling me this? *Where is Crane now? *... Lo revele o no, Bigby acaba encontrando las cosas de Crane en la parte de atrás. En concreto, de su chaqueta puede examinar los bolsillos, habiendo en el primero un fajo de billetes que puede quedarse o dejar: *money *money El segundo bolsillo contendrá un pedazo de fotografía de Snow White. Finalmente, en el tercero se encontrará el fragmento de Magic Mirror que escondió. A la hora de marcharse, el diálogo de Jersey y la posterior escena en el exterior serán idénticas que eligiendo este capítulo como el tercero. Vídeos Elección de Lucky Pawn thumb|center|670 px Elección de Cut Above thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Capítulos de In Sheep's Clothing